


Pushing it

by maastrash



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: Elide pushes herself too far and Lorcan is there to make her feel better ;)





	Pushing it

Elide groaned as she threw her bag onto the floor, gum, lipstick, and receipts spilling out. Her ankle was throbbing so terribly that she couldn't find the energy to care. She sat down on her plush grey couch sighing softly as her ankle found instant relief. Lorcan, her boyfriend, shut the door behind them and sat down next to her.

“I told you not to overdo it,” he said. And although annoyance coated his words, she could see the worry in his eyes.

Elide knew that she should be thankful and even flattered that he cared for her so much, but his territorial mothering was growing tiresome. It was an old injury anyways and she knew how to deal with it. 

When she was young, her parents passed away she was forced to live with her sleazy uncle, Vernon. In high school, she had broken her ankle and Vernon hadn’t wanted to waste money on a doctor’s visit so it never healed properly. Elide had learned to live with the slight limp and trained enough that it had finally stopped aching. However, a recent car accident seemed to have aggravated the old injury.

“Well how do you suppose I heal if I don’t practice?” she snapped. Her words coming out harsher than intended.

Lorcan sighed, his brows furrowing. “The therapy is supposed to help you with the pain, Elide, not make it worse. You shouldn’t have pushed it so far.” 

“Well, what do you want me to do it about it now? What’s done is done.”

“Let me see it,” he said, outstretching his hand. 

“It’s fine, Lorcan.” 

“Elide,” he warned. “Don’t fight me on this, just let me see it.”

She rolled her eyes, but eventually gave in, placing her ankle on his lap. She knew that when Lorcan was this determined, it was best not to fight him.

He began massaging her ankle. His hands finding the sorest parts and kneading out the knots until the pain began to ebb away. Elide couldn’t help but sigh in relief. She hated to give Lorcan the satisfaction, but he was right. She had pushed herself too hard. At least now she wouldn’t have to deal with a tight, sore ankle tomorrow. 

Elide moaned as Lorcan’s deft fingers began circling a particularly sore spot. She couldn’t deny that it felt good. Her cheeks flooded with warmth as she thought about what else his fingers could be doing. She tried to banish the thought, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

“Lorcan,” she rasped. “I think you need to go higher.”

He only nodded, moving his hands slightly upwards until he began massaging the muscles in her calf. 

“Higher.”

Lorcan gave her a questioning look until he saw the flush of her cheeks and heard the desperate edge to her voice.

He smirked, gently removing her ankle from his lap and standing abruptly. Before Elide could protest at the lack of contact he picked her up off the couch bridal style. 

Elide squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, losing herself in his onyx eyes. 

“What are you doing?” she gasped.

“Taking you to the bedroom. I can’t do what I want to do on that tiny couch.”

Elide felt warmth flood her core in anticipation. She kissed him gently as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Their bedroom.

She melted into the kiss letting him lead her. They broke apart only so he could lay her gently on the bed. He went to his knees, grasping her ankle and starting his message again. He slowly made his way up until he was working her thighs. Once he reached the waistband of her pants he slowly slid them off her body until she was naked from the waist down. 

“Hey, I had nice panties on,” Elide began. “You didn’t ev-”

Her words got caught in her throat as Lorcan licked between her legs. 

Her back arched off the bed and Lorcan had to hold her down to keep her from thrusting into his face. 

He teased her with his tongue, her moans becoming desperate, she was close. Right when she felt herself approching her climax, Lorcan removed his mouth smirking.

Elide could have killed him. 

“Lorcan!”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Don’t stop,” she said, panting.

He raised a brow. “Is that how you ask nicely.”

Elide gave him her death glare, but he just smiled back at her.

He stood, making his way up her body with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He placed his hands on either side of her kissing the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. Elide gasped at the movement but only became needier as she saw Lorcan above her, a mischevious look in his eyes.

“Lorcan, please,” she managed to get out. She was breathing hard and needed him to touch her.

He leaned down brushing his lips against hers softly. He moved down leaving kisses on every inch of exposed skin, her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck. Sucking softly then gently licking the small hurts. She’d be covered in marks tomorrow yet she couldn’t seem to care.

Pulling her shirt off her body and unclasping her lacy black bra Elide smiled at the lust that filled his eyes. 

“I think you have too many clothes on”

Lorcan smirked sliding his own shirt off and grinning as Elide took in the hard planes of his chest, his entire torso corded in muscle. Cocky bastard she thought to herself.

Lorcan took one of her full breasts in his mouth swirling his tongue around it, his finger rolling the other. Elide moaned, he knew just what drove her crazy. 

She gripped the waistband of his pants desperately trying to get them off so he could pleasure her thoroughly. Lorcan chuckled as she finally succeeded and helped her by kicking his pants and boxers onto the floor. 

Taking the hint, Lorcan aligned himself with Elide’s center and slowly slipped into her. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, as Lorcan teased her, moving much too slow for her liking. She gripped his back pulling him closer until he was fully sheathed inside of her. They both groaned at the feeling.

Lorcan paused, kissing her cheek to let her adjust to the fullness of him.

He began with slow, short thrusts, but it wasn’t long until Elide was a panting mess. She wanted more. Needed more. 

As if he could read her mind Lorcan picked up the pace, his thrusts quickening. He nearly pulled out all the way before slamming back into her.

Elide could feel her climax approaching and the noises coming out of her mouth were no longer coherent. Mumbles that could’ve been his name or could’ve been begging fell out of her mouth until she reached that glorious peak, her body seizing with pleasure, but Lorcan wasn’t done yet.

He drew out her orgasm continuing to thrust into her slowly. He gripped her legs pulling them onto his shoulders the new angle allowing him to go deeper inside her. Slowly she felt herself approaching that cliff again. She knew Lorcan was close too. This time when she went over the edge, he went with her, her orgasm triggering his own. 

She sighed as he emptied himself inside of her, never feeling so complete.

They lay there for a while, Lorcan on top, limp, but still inside. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her neck.

She was too spent to even respond, but she kissed his head in response, knowing he knew what she meant.

After a few minutes, he withdrew and Elide almost groaned at how empty she felt without him inside of her.

Lorcan lied down next to her pulling her close to his chest. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon wrapped up in each other's arms and Elide wondered if pushing herself wasn't such a terrible mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! Come find me on tumblr @maastrash!


End file.
